Divided
by RavenDrawer
Summary: A different take on how the Titans met and became a team. Maybe Starfire wasn't the only one in trouble back then. This is mostly BBRae, but it will contain plenty of other couples.
1. The beginning

_**Hello, FanFiction, old friend!**_

 **It's been forever since I've written anything at all. This has been a very busy year for me and I had to focus on my studies, but I'm finally back! I hope now I'll be able to post new stories and chapters regularly.**

 **For the sake of this story, imagine that the Teen Titans aren't a team. Let's say for now they're just solo heroes and they don't know each other. So this is a story about how they meet each other. Some of them sooner than others. Also, take into consideration that the characters are a bit older.**

 **Enough talk for now... Story time! So grab an ice cream and enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The beginning

It was a mostly peaceful evening in Jump City. Seventeen year old Garfield Logan, known as Beast Boy by the public, was just returning home after a night of fighting crime. He was walking slowly, with his shoulders slouched, clearly showing how tired he was. Beast Boy had just stopped a heist at a jewelry store on main street. Fighting five armed men alone wasn't as easy as he made it look. He was sure one of them managed to scrape his back.

As he reached the stairs to the apartment building, a shadow passed in front of him. Beast Boy instantly got into his fighting stance. He looked around, relying on his enhanced senses to locate any danger, but whatever it was, it disappeared completely. He straightened out, letting his arms fall to his sides. He looked around one more time, but he was alone in the middle of the street.

"Must've been my imagination. All this crime fighting is getting to me." he grumbled as he searched his pockets for his keys.

He quickly made his way to the third floor and unlocked the door to his apartment. As he closed the door behind him, he took off his mask and left it on a small shelf next to the door, along with his keys.

Beast Boy headed straight for the bathroom. He needed to asses the damage and take a shower. He took off his hero outfit and positioned himself in front of the large mirror above the sink. He could see the end of a small gash on the left side of his back and frowned. He had a rather vast collection of scars that reminded him of every mistake he did in battle and he hated adding to them. Beast Boy hated the tiny one on his right brow the most. He could've lost his eye that time.

"Well... At least it's a small one this time." he sighed.

After a quick shower, he put on a white t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts. He headed to his small kitchen and prepared a tofu sandwich and a small tomato salad. He ate in silence, thinking about the strange shadow that passed by him. He saw it. He was sure of it, but still... It disappeared as soon as it came. He couldn't find an explanation. _'What could move so fast and mask it's presence so well? Maybe another superhero? Or maybe a villain?'_

He thought it best to not think about it for now. No sense in worrying yet. The best decision at the moment would be to go to bed and get some rest.

* * *

A few blocks away, on a roof overlooking a rather popular street of Jump City, now almost deserted, stood a cloaked figure. From under the hood of the cloak, cold eyes gazed at the few people still out at the late hour. Some were enjoying a night out with friends at a restaurant, others were heading home.

"What a waste of time and energy." stated the mysterious person. The figure's voice had a monotone, uninterested tone to it, as if it was devoid of any emotion.

"Aww, I think it's adorable. They're so happy and carefree." came a cheerful, girly voice from behind the cloaked figure.

"What are you doing here?" asked the darker person turning to face the girl. She was short, but wore black boots with tall heels to compensate. She was wearing a very dark orange dress with black trims and a black long coat with a hood, that hid most of her face. One could only see her yellowish irises shining under the hood and her ever present mocking smirk. There were a few strands of orange hair that escaped the shadows of her hood.

"Straight to the point as usual, huh?" commented the girl. "I could ask you the same thing." she said chuckling as she came closer to gaze at the street below.

"I am not in the mood for your games, Vixen."

"Oooh... Touchy aren't we?" she purred poking him. The other person growled and let out a small cloud of dark smoke. "Okay, okay! You're no fun today!" she grumbled. "I'm here for the same reason you are."

"I'm only going to say this once... This. Is. My. Prey. Got it?"

"Listen carefully, Dragon boy! If you think I'm letting you take all that power for yourself, you're completely deluded. Every lowlife with a weapon will try to get their hands on it. Still, in the end, it's going to be mine! Got it?" she growled. There was no trace of the cheerful girl from a few seconds ago. Now she was literally bearing her teeth at the taller figure. She had very sharp teeth, much like a predator.

"We'll just see about that, Whiskers." came the menacing answer.

"What did you just call me, you piece of-" she couldn't finish her reply before he disappeared in dark smoke. She narrowed her eyes at the spot where the other person stood. "It's on, Dragon!" she said with disgust in her voice before jumping through a bright orange cloud of smoke.

* * *

Another cloaked figure sat on the rocky shore of a small island just off the shore of Jump City. It was a pale young woman, about seventeen or eighteen years old, looking at her reflection in the currently still water. She pushed back her hood, letting her short, violet hair frame her face instead. She hugged her knees and sighed.

"Well... This isn't turning out quite how I hoped..." she thought out-loud. "And I almost revealed myself to that boy earlier... I can't risk it."

* * *

The next morning, Beast Boy started his usual patrol around the city a few hours early. He was sure there was something wrong, he just couldn't figure out what exactly. As he passed a narrow alley he spotted a hooded figure sitting in the shadow. He approached the person with caution. He could tell it was a girl. She was hugging her knees and she held her forehead propped on them, making herself as small as possible. He had seen people like this before, but there was something different about this girl. He approached her with a great caution, not sure what to expect.

"Are you all right?" asked Beast Boy softly as he knelt in front of her.

The girl instantly tensed up. Her head shot up revealing a startled expression only partially hidden by her hood. She quickly pulled her hood over her forehead, hiding her face from him. He could tell she was scared, so he kept his distance for now, trying to show her that she didn't need to be scared of him.

"Don't be scared! I'm not going to hurt you!" he said.

If she believed him, she wasn't showing it. Actually, she looked like she was going to run away any second. Before he could say anything else, she was engulfed in dark energy that took the shape of an eagle and flew away, melting in the shadows. Beast Boy stared at the dark bird as it slowly disappeared. He made up his mind. He needed to know who that girl was.

* * *

 _'Him again... Can I trust him? Can I risk it?'_

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter!** **  
**

 **Reviews are welcome, as always.**

 **I'll be back with chapter two shortly. Happy reading and writing until then, guys! :)**


	2. Attack

**Hi, guys!**

 **I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so I'll just add it here: I don't own the Teen Titans... Sadly.  
Anyway... Now that I've covered the disclaimer... Here's chapter two.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Attack

Beast Boy was laying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't take his mind off the girl he met earlier that day. He only caught a glimpse of her face, but he remembered that she had very pale skin and violet eyes. He also remembered her scent... Lavender mixed with something else, something similar to green tea.

There was something special about this girl. He wanted to know more about her. As he thought about it he came to the conclusion that she wasn't a villain. He could tell she was running from something. He saw it in her eyes. The fear visible in them betrayed her... The same fear once present in his own eyes.

Beast Boy thought about how he could get closer to her. He also questioned himself about why he wanted to know more about her. She wasn't the only other super-powered being besides him, there were plenty... And yet this one seemed to captivate him somehow. _'Huh... Should I start believing in love at first sight?'_ he thought before he proceeded to smack his own forehead with his hand. _'It's a bit early in my life to completely lose my mind. Get it together, Garfield!'_ He decided it was best not to think about it after that. Back to his other question... It was obvious that she wasn't going to just open up to him. He had to get her to trust him... One question: _How?_

His alarm rang just then, reminding him that he had to leave for his night patrol. He was already in costume. He had a black suit, similar to his old Doom Patrol uniform, but with short sleeves. This one was almost entirely black with a single green design on his right sleeve. It had the shape of a wolf paw print with clearly visible claws. This was meant to be the symbol of his shifting abilities. He had changed the original design of his belt also. The buckle was somewhat the same, still round, but with a green outline. The rest was transformed from a simple belt to a utility belt with all kinds of tools. He also had short black gloves. His boots looked almost the same as his old ones, but with green and black instead of purple and grey.

He got up with a sigh and reached for his mask. He didn't even know why he was wearing had green skin... Not exactly difficult to recognize. Then an idea popped into his head... He grinned as he put his mask on, maybe for the last time.

* * *

The mysterious cloaked girl was sitting on a blanket next to an oil lamp she found in the basement of an old house in the suburbs of Jump city. The house was for sale, so she knew no one was going to come looking for here there for a while. She didn't really have a place to stay and she considered this safer anyway for the time being.

Her life wasn't exactly luxurious before either... It was a little safer, but in the long run it made no difference. Her current situation was definitely more precarious, but it gave her some hope for the future. She just had to make sure those damn hunters didn't find her and she would be just fine. She was sure they were on her trail... But she was going to make sure they lost it. Even if she had to hide like this. She was almost sure that they couldn't track her. So as long as she stayed out of sight she'd be fine.

For the first time in weeks she wasn't thinking about where she could hide next, or what she would eat. She was thinking about the boy she met earlier. She was almost sure he wasn't a hunter... They weren't the kind of people who ask if you're alright... They wait for the moment you let down your guard and they attack you right then and there, full force. So then... He was just genuinely kind... As she thought about him, she remembered people talking on the street one day about a supposed hero who protected the city. They offered no physical description, but when she met him, he wore a very distinctive suit compared to the civilians she'd seen until then. He also wore a mask. It had to be him, right? _'Hunters protect their identities too...'_ she thought. _'But they don't wear masks... They have hoods. And his attire was a lot more modern...'_ Maybe he wanted to trick her. _'That has to be it! Or not... That's not how they operate...'_ She had to admit it... At least to herself... She wanted to trust someone... She'd feel a lot safer if she'd have a friend... But that was just wishful thinking. Friends were not supposed to be a part of her life. Besides... Could he help her in any way? _Would he?_

* * *

"Hmm... What could I use to lure it out?" thought Vixen out loud. "I'll have to find it first... And I'll have to spy on it to find the one weakness I need..."

"That plan is going to fail, Vixen." came a calm, yet cold voice from behind her.

"Ever heard of knocking, Dragon boy?" asked Vixen.

"Of course... It's what civilized people do... Meaning not anyone in this building, so why bother?" he said with sarcasm laced in his voice.

Vixen bared her pointy teeth at him with a growl.

"See? What did I tell you? Lock the teeth back in their cage, Whiskers."

"Shut up or I'll kill you, insufferable lizard!" she screamed.

"Let's see you try..." he challenged. _'This is why you won't succeed... Because you're allowing me to get under your skin... You'll focus so much stopping me, that you'll forget about the prey... That's your weakness, isn't it, Vixen?'_

* * *

It was already pretty late when the girl decided to leave her temporary hideout. She had to find a new one soon and she was more comfortable with moving around in the dark. Her raven shadow was impossible to see in the dark. She didn't want a repeat of the day before. She couldn't get careless now. She came too far to get captured now and get dragged back to... _'NO! Focus!'_

She was about to summon her raven shadow when she suddenly turned halfway as a spear landed right next to her. The thing nearly grazed her face. She narrowed her already glowing eyes at the one who threw the spear.

"Excuse the rudeness, Gem. Can I have this dance?" asked a cloaked man standing at a considerable distance.

His face couldn't be seen under the hood, but the girl could see that he was wearing light armor under his black cloak.

"That is not my name!" she snapped at him. His spear was enveloped in dark energy and thrown right back at him.

"You made her mad! What happened to your sneak attack plan?" asked a cloaked woman catching the spear just a few inches away from the man's chest.

The newcomer was also wearing a black cloak and armor and while his armor covered his entire body, she had just a chest plate, shoulder plates, gauntlets and boots over a black body suit. Unlike her partner, she didn't carry any weapons.

"Apologies, dear! She dodged my spear." he answered through gritted teeth.

"In that case... How about I take shot at it?" asked the woman smirking as she took off her cloak and handed it to the man. "Take care of this for me, will you?"

The younger girl started levitating. Her hands were engulfed in her dark energy. She frowned at her opponent and sent the nearest car flying at her. The woman dodged.

"That all you got, princess?" she taunted laughing as she continued to run towards the levitating girl.

"Not even close!" she answered gritting her teeth. She tripped the woman with her powers and she fell face first on the hard pavement.

"That was very rude, Gem." commented the man. "You ought to apologize."

"Actually... You two should apologize to this young lady for attacking her!" came another voice from an alley behind the two villains.

Beast Boy emerged from the alley, ready to fight them off.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the second chapter. I'm going to add more characters soon, but they don't quite fit in the picture yet.  
**

 **Tell me what you think of the story so far!  
**


	3. Trust

**Hey guys!**  
 **First order of business: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows so far!**

 **Now... The moment we've all been waiting for... Beast Boy and this mysterious cloaked girl are about to get acquainted... But we know she has trust issues so how will it all work out?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Trust

As Beast Boy walked out of the shadows with a frown on his face, the two attackers turned their attention to him and the cloaked girl as well. She recognized him immediately. It was him. He put himself in danger to help her? _No._ He was just doing his job... Protecting the city. _Right?_

"Stay out of this, runt!" shouted the woman. She turned to him and looked just about ready to attack him as well. "Unless you want to end up dead..." she continued as her lips curled into a nasty smirk.

"It is rude to interrupt, boy. I will teach you some manners, boy! Take care of the Gem, dear. This one is mine." said the man as he readied his spear and dropped into a fighting stance.

"If you must... Have fun! I know I will..." answered the woman returning her attention to the girl.

The four of them stood in the middle of the empty street, staring each other down. The cloaked man and the woman, with her cloak placed on the ground next to her, stood back to back, ready to leap into action. Beast Boy growled as he took another step closer to the man, with his back hunched forward, ready to jump and tackle him. The younger woman was floating just a few meters away from her current opponent. She gritted her teeth and her eyes started glowing under her hood. The tension in the air was palpable. For a few seconds, they all stood still... Until the older woman flinched. She was the first to attack.

"Get your head out of the clouds, princess!" she shouted as she jumped and tried to grab her opponent's leg.

"How about you get your feet of the ground?" she answered, enveloping the woman in dark energy and shoving her straight into the building to her left.

She hit a window on the second floor, breaking it. The hunter got back on her feet quickly, but the girl was ready for her. As the Hunter pounced, the girl flew higher, farther from her opponent. She was about to attack when she suddenly found herself face to face with her opponent.

"Surprised? You're not the only one who can levitate." the older woman grinned. "That's not all I can do!" she laughed as she sent a flurry of kicks and punches. She hit her target a few times, but not enough to knock her out. The girl used her powers to create small shields to protect herself before she was hit, but she didn't manage to predict all of them. She didn't manage to block the last one. She got punched into the stomach. _'She's too fast!'_ she thought grunting. _'No doubt... This one is...'_

"Hummingbird!" she said, taking the hunter by surprise. "And that would make him... Blacksmith."

"So you've heard of us? Makes no difference to me." she said, attacking again. This time the girl created a larger shield stopping the attack and buying herself some time to get some distance.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Blacksmith were engaged in their own battle. The spear was now replaced by a long sword with some purple marks engraved in it. As Beast Boy painfully found out, the weapon dealt shock damage. The slightest touch sent an electric shock through his body. It didn't kill, yet, but it sure hurt a lot.

"We have no quarrel with you, boy! Why are you interfering?" asked the hunter.

Beast Boy didn't answer, shifting instead from a bear in to a wolf. He managed to dodge the next swing of the sword and bit the man's arm. He almost let go of his weapon, shouting in pain. He shoved the changeling off of him. He was clearly angry now.

"I'll show you what happens when you anger me, mutt! Say goodbye to this world!" he shouted raising the sword as it changed it's markings. They were now dark blue.

Beast Boy barely managed to get back on his feet before the sword fell towards him. But just as it was about to slice him, the man's partner crashed into him, knocking him down. Beast Boy quickly resumed his combat stance, but stopped as he watched the cloaked girl land beside him. Her eyes were engulfed in a white glow, her teeth were gritted and her hands were wrapped in dark energy.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" she shouted as she raised both her hands and enveloped the enemies with her magic. Her hands balled into fists and the energy tightened itself around them. They squirmed, seemingly in pain and she sent them flying and then raised and threw a huge piece of the pavement after them. Just before it hit, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She let herself fall to her knees after that, letting a sigh escape as her eyes returned to their normal, violet color and the dark energy around her hands vanished. Beast Boy shifted back into his human form.

"Wow!" was all he managed to say.

She looked up at him, but didn't run away this time. She just made sure that her hood was covering her face as she stood up. He didn't stop her as she took a few steps back.

"Thank you." she said. Her voice was softer than before. It sounded completely different. It was almost vulnerable. Almost.

"Oh. No problem, really! That's what I do!" he said grinning at her. She had to admit it to herself, she felt slightly disappointed. Did she want him to say that he'll help again if she needed it? _'No! Of course not! What's wrong with me?'_

"I'm Beast Boy by the way." he said extending a hand to her. She hesitated. "It's ok, you can trust me!" he said. She didn't look convinced.

"Look, I'll trust you with my secret identity, ok?" he asked winking. "My real name is Garfield Logan." he said taking off his mask. She was surprised by this. Maybe there was hope after all. She took a hesitant step closer.

"My name is Raven." she said as she pushed the hood back, revealing her face. Beast Boy's mouth almost fell open.

"You're pretty!" the changeling said before he could stop himself.

"What?" she asked blushing.

"N-nothing... It's... ahh... It's nice to meet you, Raven!" he answered smiling a bit. "So... Why did those two attack you?" he asked curiously.

"I... I don't know!" Raven lied. There was no need for him to know. She wasn't going to get close to him anyway.

"Well then... Maybe we'll figure it out together sometime. Do you have a place to stay? A safe place?" he asked almost knowing the answer.

"No... Not yet... But I'll find someplace to stay for the night." she said turning to leave.

"You could come with me." Beast Boy said quickly. "I mean... to my place."

She gave him a strange look and pulled her hood back on. He immediately got defensive.

"No! I don't mean... Look... I just want to help you." he said. "I have a small apartment not far from here. And it'd be safer for you to not walk alone in the dark on empty streets. Especially if there are people trying to hurt you."

"I can handle myself. I've been doing this for a while." she said frowning under her hood.

"I saw... Ok... I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. If you change your mind, remember you have a friend at on Oak street, number 31, apartment 28." he said.

"I'll... keep that in mind." she answered reluctantly.

"Well then... I bid you goodnight, m'lady!" the boy said bowing with a smile.

"W-wait! If... If I come with you... Do you..." Raven stammered. She was so tired of running for her life. She actually wanted to stay somewhere safe with someone... But could she risk it?

"Don't worry about it... I'm not going to try to make a move on you." said Beast Boy chuckling. He found her pretty cute, despite what her powers could do. He wouldn't want her to turn her wrath on him that's for sure... He was convinced he hadn't seen everything she could do.

"A... a move?" she asked confused.

"Never mind that... It's not important. If you want to come, you're welcome!" he offered smiling.

"Ok... Just this once..." Raven accepted. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or more worried than before.

* * *

 **So Beast Boy got Raven to trust him... She was getting desperate after all... With a whole evil organization trying to capture her... But nothing's set in stone... She might just back out at the last minute. Or maybe Beast Boy will convince her that she really has nothing to fear from him?**

 **Stay tuned and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Me and you

**Hey guys! How's everyone? Good? I am. Hope you are too. :)**

 **For all of you wonderful people reading this, here's a fluffy and adorable chapter. I couldn't wait to write this one...**

 **I present to you: Over 1000 words of pure BBRae... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Me and you

"So your hero name is Beast Boy, but your real name is Garfield Logan. So what should I call you then?" asked Raven as they walked down the street.

They could've used their powers, but the now without a mask changeling convinced her that a walk would help calm down after their encounter with the Hunters. Raven wasn't sure about that at first. She kept thinking about a possible second attack, but she was pretty sure those damned low lives would rethink their strategy after two of their best were beaten.

"It's up to you. I don't mind either." he told her smiling slightly.

"All right... Garfield it is." she said after a moment. It was his real name after all. He just kept on smiling. He kind of liked the sound of that.

They were silent after that. Raven didn't know what else to ask him and she sure didn't want to talk about herself to someone she hardly knew. She was just grateful for the help. Garfield respected her privacy. He knew she wouldn't tell him anything even if he asked. He had his own troubled history that he kept to himself. Maybe he'd get the chance to tell her someday... Maybe she would too... Someday. Why was he even thinking? He hardly knew this girl. He wasn't one hundred percent on what she looked like and he was thinking about a future with her? _'Hold your horses, Garfield. She might not be there in the morning.'_

"What about you? Is Raven your real name?" he tried a few minutes later.

"Yes." she simply said without looking at him. He nodded. _'Guess that settles that...'_

"Here we are." he said taking out his keys and unlocking the front door to his apartment building. She was a little unsure. Should she really? Maybe she should just leave and fend for herself. _'Because that worked out great...'_ she thought. She wanted to stay, because she felt safer like this, but still...

"Maybe I should just go..." she said taking a step back.

"You'll be safer here. And when was the last time you slept properly or ate?" he asked serious.

"I... I just met you! How do I know I can trust you?" she snapped.

"I guess you don't. But... If I wanted to hurt you, do you think we'd be having this conversation?" he pointed out.

"Why do you want to help me? You don't know anything about me! I could very well be your enemy!" she said crossing her arms and frowning.

"I don't think you are. Also, I think I know you better that you think. Maybe I don't know the details, but you can be sure I understand what you're going through." he said a little harsher than he intended. She seemed taken aback by this.

"You understand?"

"You're trying to run away from someone, aren't you? Those people who attacked aren't that someone. And people are weary of you, aren't they? I'm the first one who tried to help you aren't I? All because you're a little more... Special." he said staring into the distance. He wasn't even talking about her anymore... He was talking about his own past.

"All right." she said pulling her hood down. He seemed surprised by this. He stared at her, taking in her appearance. She was quite pretty. She smiled just a little bit.

"After you, m'lady!" he said bowing slightly as she passed him.

"Um, thanks?" she said unsure. He was so nice. She liked it. _'I do? Really? REALLY?'_

"It's not much, but it's cozy." he said as he opened the door to his apartment. Just as before, he let her go in first. "So... This is where I live."

"It's... nice." she said. Her voice was tiny and shy. She had no idea what she should do next.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess you're pretty hungry and could use a shower, so you can go wash up and I'll put something together for dinner. If you don't mind, I'll just wash my hands and then the bathroom's all yours." he said smiling.

"I uhm... Don't really have..." she stammered blushing. She was pretty sure her whole face was as red as a tomato.

"Don't worry about it. I'll leave a clean towel for you. Also, I have a T-shirt that should be long enough to..." at this point he blushed too. It suddenly dawned on him what exactly he was saying. "Uuuhm... Is that ok with you?"

"I d-don't see the alternative..." she stammered right back at him. They just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Okay then... I'll go... Do... That..." he said, making a beeline for the bathroom and then his bedroom to get the promised items. He left them on the laundry basket and left the light on. "All yours he said!" as he entered the kitchen where she was still standing.

Raven closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. She couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't object though. She really did need to take a bath. She had an idea about how a shower worked so she didn't need to ask for an explanation. That would've been the last straw for her emotions. She was surprised she didn't break anything yet. _'Well... Night's still young.'_ she thought. She also had to wash her current clothes. Except for her cloak that is. She needed it and it would take forever to do it... And her uhm... unmentionables. Yes well... She'd just wash them in the sink and squeeze the last drop of water out of them with her powers. Come to think of it... She could do the same with the rest... But for some reason... She wasn't going to.

Meanwhile, Garfield exchanged the top of his suit for a simple white T-shirt. He returned to the kitchen and opened his fridge. _'What now?'_ he thought disappointed. He had no idea what she'd like. He didn't know if she was a vegetarian or not... He could go buy something non-vegetarian from the corner store... It was open all night... If he'd be back in less than ten minutes she wouldn't even notice he was gone. But what should he buy? Should he ask her? Maybe he should ask... But wouldn't a surprise be better? Also easier to accomplish, rather than knock on that door and shout some questions. His sensitive ears picked up on the sound of the water being turned on in the bathroom. He blushed. Again.

"Okay, Garfield! You're a _superhero_ and you have _powers_ and you _save_ the city on a _daily basis_. Cooking dinner for a girl shouldn't be _this difficult_!" he told himself. "We're going to have a nice salad with toast and I'm going to get some ham to put next to it and some cookies for tea after. You can't go wrong with something simple right? Okay... It's pretty late so green and black tea are totally out of the question if we want to sleep soon... _Herbal tea it is._ With sugar for me." he decided. He took his keys and bolted down the staircase. He was back in less than eight minutes with vanilla cookies and chocolate covered biscuits and ham. The water was still running in the bathroom so he still had some time to finish the salad and put the kettle on the stove.

Just as he finished making dinner he heard the water stop and ten minutes later Raven came out, wearing his T-shirt that looked like a shorter dress on her, almost reaching her knees. Why did he even own something that large? It clearly didn't fit him. Her hair was still wet and framed her face perfectly. A few strands stuck to her neck. She was holding her cloak in her hand, just about ready to hide under it again, but she considered it rude towards him so she still pondered whether she should wear it or not.

The second they made eye contact, both of them blushed. He quickly gestured to the table where two plates with salad were waiting for them. There was also a plate with cookies and biscuits and two mugs with that had steam coming out of them.

"Umm... I hope you like salad... I'm a vegetarian so I don't eat meat... I didn't know if..." he said without taking a breath.

"What's a vegetarian?" she asked clearly confused.

"Someone who doesn't eat any meat or other products like milk or eggs. Basically nothing that comes from animals." he explained as he suddenly remembered that she probably didn't know much about Earth yet. He sat down, motioning for her to do the same.

"Why don't you eat meat? I mean you personally." she asked.

"Well... You've seen my powers. I can turn into animals. It feels wrong to eat meat when you can turn into those animals."

"But doesn't that mean you can turn into predators too? I mean carnivores." she said picking up her fork. "I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious."

"I don't mind." he said smiling at her. He pointed out that there was ham on the table. "I got some ham, in case you want any. I didn't know if you ate meat or not." She just nodded and let him finish. "And yes, I can turn into carnivores, but I can also turn into herbivores. I just feel better if I don't eat meat. If I try I just think about what those poor animals felt and I just can't eat it."

"I understand." she simply said, as she played with a salad leaf.

"Can I ask you something?" he suddenly said.

"I believe you just did." she answered with a small smirk. He let out a soft chuckle. He was starting to really like her. Don't these things usually take more time?

"Would you agree to stay for a few days here? I mean... Wouldn't it be safer for you?" he asked serious.

"I... Won't you mind? I am intruding your personal space here... " she said without looking at him.

"Course not! I want to help you... Can't I just be your friend?" he asked. _'Why?'_ he thought.

"Why?" she asked voicing his thoughts. "Why do you want to help me so much? What's so special about me? Or do you do this for everyone you meet?" she snapped. She didn't want to sound so mean though. Her tone was a bit too harsh.

"No, I don't. I'm going to be totally honest with you here, ok? I think you and I are very much alike. I want to help because I think I can." he said. "Isn't that my job? I am a superhero. Let me be yours too." he said still blushing.

"So you won't mind me here? I could... Help? With what you do."

"We could make a team!" he said grinning from ear to ear. "Like a dynamic duo!"

"Sure." she said smiling a bit.

* * *

 **That's it for now, guys! See you next time! Even more fluff!**

 **Do tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Nightmares

**Hey guys! :) How's everyone? I hope good. I'm good too.**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this one. I've been very busy lately and it's going to get worse, but I won't neglect my fellow fanfiction readers and writers, I'll update as often as I can. Now then... Chapter 5. Fair warning, this one's dark.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Nightmares

After finishing dinner, Beast Boy put the dishes in the sink, the leftovers in the fridge and proceeded to washing the dishes. Raven felt awkward just sitting there without doing anything. She figured she should help, but she didn't exactly know what to do.

"Umm... Do you need any help?" she asked after a few moments.

"No, I got it." he said putting the last plate aside to dry. He took a kitchen towel from the counter to dry his hands and then placed it on the back of a chair. "Well, that's done." he smiled. "So..." he continued. He felt his cheeks burning as he thought about his next sentence. "How about we get some sleep? Been a long night." he said still blushing. She blushed too and looked away for a second. _'Now what?'_ they both thought at the same time. Beast Boy decided to move and get it over with before their faces would need fire extinguishers.

"I'm going to assume you haven't slept in a proper bed for some time... So... " he said as he led them towards the bedroom. "All yours..." he said stepping out of her way. She gave him a skeptical look. _'This is too much.'_

"And no, I will not have it any other way..." he said smiling at her. "I'll just take the couch..." he said making his way to the bed and getting a spare blanket out from one of the two drawers under it. He left the room and left Raven standing there with a tiny smile that she didn't even know she had on her face.

"You can leave the door open if you want!" he called from the other room.

"Umm... " how exactly should she respond to that?

"Only if you're comfortable with it. Just make yourself at home, Raven." he said as the light was turned off and she could hear the weak rustle of fabric indicating that he really did just go to bed and wasn't going to change his mind.

 _'Might as well get some sleep... I can't say I don't need it.'_ she thought. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. _'I didn't to close the door...'_ she thought as her eyes snapped back open. She didn't move though. She just took a deep breath and noticed how the covers held a slight earthy scent to it... Something similar to a forest actually. _'Door. Open.'_ was the last thought going through her mind as she fell asleep, curled up in the warm blanket.

* * *

Unknown to the two peaceful sleepers, somewhere on a distant planet, a young alien woman with long red hair and bright green eyes was sitting alone in her room, daydreaming about all sorts of nothings. This was a rare moment of silence in which she managed to sneak away from the strategy meetings her parents made her attend. Her planet was at war and since she was the successor to the throne, she had to learn how to defend her home, both with and without weapons and warriors.

Sadly, the time for diplomacy had long passed. Now was the time to defend their beloved home through battle. Her people were a proud civilization of skilled warriors. They could withstand the harshest environments and most importantly, their race was able to harness solar energy to get the ability to fly and create bolts of energy to attack or defend themselves. And now was the time to put all those skills to good use and protect their home and way of life from the savage brutes trying to subdue young alien princess was just about to return to the gathering of strategists and military officers when her older sister burst into her room with a strangely satisfied look on her face. She had long black hair, tied in a ponytail on the top of her head, to prevent it from getting in her way during battle.

"How may I be of assistance, sister?" the younger sibling asked.

"It's your time to shine, sister dear." her sister said. "The Gordaneans are preparing for a massive attack. The two of us are in charge of defending against it. Are you ready for the front line, little sister?"

"W-What? I'll be ready in a few moments..." the redhead said darting back into the depths of her room to get her armor. She had to wear a special outfit when she entered battle. As a member of the royal family, she was one of the highest ranking military officers, second only to her parents, the king and queen.

 _'Aww... Look at her... So determined... First and last battle, sister dear... You won't be coming back to the palace.'_

 _'What if I'm not good enough? What if I fail? What a nightmare!'_

* * *

 _'I'm going to get you... Gem... You're going to surrender your power... You'll make me the most powerful being...' came a sweetened voice from the shadows._

 _'You wish!' Raven snapped as she tried to figure out her surroundings. She was completely engulfed in shadows. She had no idea where she was and even worse, she had no idea where her enemy was._

 _'Aww... That's really cute, dragon boy... But you're not getting any of that power... I will!'_

 _'Amusing. You know you can't defeat her alone... You need me...'_

 _'I'm using you...'_

 _'Are you? Or is it the other way around?'_

 _'We'll see, won't we, dragon boy? Right now... It would be more fun to get some exercise done, no?'_

 _'Hmm... Shall we play a game of cat and mouse, Gem?'_

 _A strange feeling surrounded her. It was like pressure building up._

 _Raven's eyes widened. Outnumbered. She didn't know where she was... And she didn't know who she was up against. Wait... Dragon boy? It couldn't be... There was only one known dragon with the Hunters... The most vicious member of their organization... The worst of the worst... The Dark Dragon Malchior._

 _She could swear she felt someone's breath on her neck... A strange shriek came from behind her... A giggle from the right..._

 _She had to get away from here. She had to run. Hide. She couldn't deal with this alone... Not now... Not anymore..._

 _Suddenly she was falling... And then something slithered along her arm... And the pressure from before was back...  
_

 _'I'm going to get you, Gem... You're going to be all mine... RAVEN!'_

* * *

"NO!" screamed Raven as she shot up in bed. Her eyes were wide, glowing with power and she was covered in cold sweat. _'Run! Run now!'_ was the only coherent thought she had.

"Raven!" came Beast Boy voice from the door. Her shouting woke him up. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't freaked out right now.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted letting her dark power lash out in fear.

"It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you!" he said raising his hands out of instinct to protect himself.

"I don't believe you! You're playing mind games!" she said backing away.

"No I'm not... If I didn't want to help you, we wouldn't be talking right now..."

 _"Run. Run. Run. Get away!"_

* * *

"They're too many! Retreat!" shouted someone behind her.

"No! We have to defend our home! We cannot let it fall! We can do this!" shouted the princess sending another bolt towards an enemy and hitting one of the two engines his pod had, setting it ablaze.

"I am sorry, your highness! But we have been ordered back to Tamaran. This battle is theirs!" another warrior said.

"I will not let The Citadel take over Tamaran!" she screamed as her eyes started glowing. "We cannot let them gain any more ground!"

"The princess is right! We should keep fighting!" came her sister's voice from behind. "If she thinks she can win this, then she probably can."

"Thank you, sister!" she smiled at her older sister, who shot down one of the enemy warriors coming right at her.

"Don't thank me... We should be thanking you for your devotion to your people, princess Starfire." said her sister smirking. Starfire thought something was off about her sister, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it... She would have to figure it out later... Right now, she had a battle to win.

* * *

Raven was scared. She couldn't let herself be tricked by one of the Hunters. That would be the end of the line for her. It would be the end for... NO! She wouldn't let that happen!

"Raven! Please! I'm your friend remember?"

"You're a Hunter!" she spat trying to form a barrier of dark power between them. She had trouble focusing. She couldn't even see straight.

"No... I'll help you defeat them! Like before!" he tried to reason with her. _'What could possibly make her this scared? What is she really up against?'_ Beast Boy thought as he tried to make his way to her. She was sitting in the corner of his bedroom, with her arms extended and trying to force more and more energy to build up between them. The room was half destroyed by now, but that could be fixed... If only he could get to her... Maybe he'd manage to calm her down. That was the most important. Only a few more steps.

"Leave me alone!" she whispered trying to make herself as small as possible. Beast Boy finally reached her and he looked at her closely. Her eyes were unfocused... _'_ _She's still dreaming? What kind of a nightmare could do this to someone?'_

"Raven! Raven, wake up! You have to wake up!" he said shaking her a bit. She had to wake up before she lashed out again.

"Go away!"

"No... I'm trying to help! Wake up! Please, wake up!" he insisted a little louder.

"Why... just... leave... leave..." she said slowly before falling limp in his arms.

* * *

 **Well... This was quite the plot twist... I'm actually surprised that I wrote it like this... I was thinking of some fluff for this chapter... I guess we'll leave that for the next one. Update soon... I'll do my best, guys!**

Tell me what you think!


End file.
